


Kuro's Last Adventure?

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Alternate Trilogy [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Kuro's Last Adventure, Kurogane's past, Lemon, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Second Chance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokona transports the group into a place and time Kurogane does not wish to be. Fai's there to help him out, both emotionally and physically. Lemon in later chapters, possible 3rd or 4th. You have been warned. M, KxF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurogane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a specific fan fiction that I started for a friend of mine.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is my (old) newest fan fic addition~!
> 
> I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story!

Dark eyes slowly fluttered open, a heavy sigh escaped through dry lips, a dark haired man blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight above him; trees slowly came from the blurs, along with the bright blue clear sky. Everything seemed so beautiful, serene, peaceful…

"Good afternoon, Kuro-pii~!" a joyous blonde greeted with excitement and vigor as he popped his head in the way of the beauty.

The dark man shouted in surprise as he jumped up into a sitting position, leaning away from the happy man in front of him. He glared, “What the hell was that for?”

"Fai-san was only making sure you were awake, Kurogane-san," a younger dark haired male explained from the side, sitting formally and nervously.

"That I was!" the wizard turned to Kurogane once again. "Well, isn’t Daddy going to greet Syaoran-kun?"

"Would you stop with that?" Kurogane snapped.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" a small fluffy bouncy ball of fur that was known as Mokona shouted as he hopped over to the trio, landing in the ninja’s lap.

"What is it now, Fur Ball?"

"Now, now, Kuro-puu, be nice," Fai tapped the man on the head teasingly.

Kurogane ignored the mage while Mokona in turn ignored the warrior and looked up at Syaoran with wide eyes.

"Sakura is waking up! Waking up!" it cried, bouncing on the legs of one who should not be bounced on.

Syaoran looked behind him to see that Sakura was stirring, slowly opening her eyes, waking up just as the creature said she would. He slightly smiled as he crawled over to her, Mokona following.

Kurogane yawned and stretched as he slowly rose to his feet, his question seeming distorted, “So, where are we now?”

"No clue," Fai answered.

Maroon eyes seemed locked to the landscape, blurring as if in thought, “This place…looks familiar.”

"Really? Syaoran-kun said the same thing just before you woke up."

"He did?"

Fai nodded, “Spooky!”

Again, Fai was ignored as the shinobi brushed the dirt off of himself, still absentmindedly examining the area, “Well, anyway, we need to take a look around. Do we know if the Princess’s feather is near by?”

"Mokona hasn’t sensed anything."

"But, that doesn’t mean it’s not in this world," Syaoran interrupted, standing and helping Sakura up while Mokona sat comfortably perched atop his head.

"True. Ah, good afternoon, Sakura-chan!"

"Good afternoon, Fai-san," Sakura greeted with a tiny tired smile.

"Anyway, since we’re all awake now," Kurogane began, "let’s get going. The faster we leave, the faster we meet up with some locals, and the faster we find that damned feather."

"Hyuuu~! Kuro-rin is excited!" Fai "whistled" as he rose to his feet, jumping up and skillfully landing smoothly.

"I’m not ‘excited’." I just have a bad feeling about this place. Kurogane shook his head, "Let’s just get the hell out of here."

The others agreed and the group made their way through many trees, a small forest-like area. Kurogane led them through, feeling uneasy about how everything seemed so familiar. Syaoran was in the back, feeling just as anxious as Kurogane, for the same exact reason. Sakura happily enjoyed listening to Fai’s and Mokona’s joke competition, though, most of the jokes were about Kurogane and his name; the warrior quietly seethed as he tried to concentrate on navigating to a more civilized area.

Soon, they came to a clearing, a large house was seen. This did nothing to ease Kurogane’s fears and his heart beat began to race, faster and faster and faster. There was a boy, practicing with his sword in the backyard where they stood in the bushes, hidden. His hair was spiked and dark, much like Kurogane’s, in fact, when the boy turned around he seemed to be a younger Kurogane. The ninja’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes opened wide with shock, but also pain, for what he feared was true.

"I-It’s Kurogane-san," Syaoran muttered worriedly, as he remembered the time he accidentally witnessed everything in the other man’s past from that magical book in the world before.

"Father?" the young Kurogane questioned as he noticed his, unknowingly, future self.

Fai and Sakura became worried and Syaoran was frozen as well as Kurogane. Fai, growing even more worried with every second that the shinobi did nothing, nudged his friend a little in the side with his elbow. Kurogane flinched a little, looking to Fai, then back to his younger self.

He shook his head as he stepped forward, everyone else staying quiet where they were, “No, I’m not your father. Though, I must speak with him.”

Chibi-Kurogane glared slightly, “And, who are you?”

"I’m…an important friend. Please, it’s urgent that I talk to your father."

"Hmph. Well, you’re too late. He left a little while ago."

"Oh really?" the question seemed sarcastic as the man’s brows furrowed. "Then why did you ask if I was him if you knew he was gone?"

"I asked because I was confused on why my father would be back so soon and in different clothing! It’s not my fault you look exactly like him! You weirdo!"

“‘Weirdo’?! What do you mean ‘weirdo’, you spoiled little brat?!”

"I mean, you’re weird for looking like my father!"

"Well, then, you’re weird, too! You look like a miniature version of him!"

"I’m his son! It’s only natural that I look like him! So, what’s your excuse?"

"I’m his-"

"Evil twin!" Fai blurted, causing both Kuroganes to look over at him curiously as he made his way towards them, Syaoran and Sakura following slowly, timidly.

"What?" they both questioned, similar expressions of confusion decorating their faces.

"It’s true! He’s Kurokuro! The evil twin of your father!"

"Fai-san!" Syaoran yelled. "Should you really be saying things like that?"

"Yeah, you idiot," Kurogane growled.

"Oh? I was hoping it would lighten up the mood!" Fai explained, his permanent grin still glued to his face. "Though, Kurokuro, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Kurogane grunted a “sure” and followed Fai to a safer, out-of-hearing range, leaving the two children in an awkward silence with Chibi-Kuro. “What do you want?” the darker man asked, arms crossing in front of his chest in annoyance.

"Listen carefully, Kuro-pin, I only said that to stop you from finishing your sentence. You were about to say ‘I’m his son’, weren’t you?"

"…yeah…"

"You do understand that you can’t reveal that to anyone, right?"

"Of course I know that! I just got a little…flustered."

"I know this may end up being hard for you, but you must act as normal as possible."

"I know already! I’m not stupid!"

Fai sighed, “I know, I’m just reminding you.”

"Fai-san! Kuroga…Kurokuro-san!" Syaoran called. "Kurogane-san’s mother is available! We can talk to her!"

"We’ll be right there!" Fai called back. "You sure you can handle this?"

Kurogane didn’t answer and instead walked back to the rest of the group. Fai sighed once more as he followed, thinking, That wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a yes either…Kurogane…

**-**


	2. Upon Arrival

Chibi-Kuro, hesitantly, led the group to his parents' chamber, in which his mother was currently resting from a long day of prayer. "My mother is often tired and sickly. Do not disturb her in anyway," he warned, kneeling down before opening the door.

The group stepped into the room, young Kurogane closing it behind them. The mistress of the house lied awake in her bed, her attention instantly turning to the four who entered. "Good evening," she greeted with a weak smile. "Please, sit down. There's something you wish to discuss with me?"

They all did as they were told, in a respective form, tucking their shins and feet beneath their bodies; Mokona sitting comfortably on Sakura's lap. Kurogane had no emotion on his face as he spoke to his mother, who he once was forced to watch die; he sounded perfectly calm and collected. For his comrades, this gave them all a renewed sense of relief and worry.

* * *

"So, My Lady, will you please allow us to stay here until your husband safely returns home?" Kurogane asked, bowing as he did.

"Yes," she answered. "I can tell that you are all good people. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"And, may I ask you a small favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you please tell my eavesdropping son to come in?"

Before anyone could move or say a word Chibi-Kuro opened the door, his face hinting at shame. "M-Mother?"

"Kurogane, would you please show our guests to the spare rooms? In fact, show them around the house, so they know where to find things."

"Yes, Mother," the boy nodded before looking up at the others. He let out a small sigh as he rose to his feet, closing the door to wait impatiently outside.

"Please, forgive my son; he's usually in a better mood."

"It's fine," Kurogane raised his hand in cool defense. "I'm sure he's only worried. He seems to really care about you."

The miko smiled at him, it was bright as it was weak, but she nodded, "Yes."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
